


Ice cream and Movies

by nat_oliver



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Will, Hannigran AU, High School, M/M, Oblivious, One Sided Love, Prompt Fill, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_oliver/pseuds/nat_oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Prompt Fill<br/>"i'm sorry if this is stupid but can you write something where Hannibal tries to be a friend and do bonding stuff with Will and they have a sleep over and Hannibal keeps trying to let Will know how he feels but Will is oblivious and all like 'ayye, hannibal can we watch star wars?' and so Hannibal endures it for him but will doesn't act like he realizes hannibal's passes but then will snuggles up beside hannibal on the couch and kisses his cheek"</p><p>I hope you like It!!! I've changed "Star Wars" for "Marley and Me" I think Will would like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream and Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneblacksheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/gifts).



Hannibal Lecter looked at his watch for the tenth time in less than five minutes. He should not be so nervous since he was a very controlled and focused person, but when it came to the new student Will Graham, it was as if suddenly he got stupid, clumsy and silly.

The two studied together in the same High School in Baltimore. Will had arrived from Louisiana two months before, but had not yet get used to the city, nor the people, nor the school, nor the fact that he was pointed as the weird of the school. Hannibal watched the boy struggling with his lack of social skills day after day and making a huge effort to try to pass unnoticed through the halls where the bullies were waiting for him. But until then, Hannibal had not fallen for him, he just thought he was incredibly intelligent and it was a pity that his potential was overshadowed by his shyness.

It was after a month that Will had arrived that Hannibal understood his  feelings for the boy with curly black hair and sapphire eyes.

He had asked permission to go to the bathroom in the second class after lunch. The hallways were empty, all students should be in their classrooms and he did not expect to find anyone in the bathroom, but as he opened the door he heard the sound of weeping. The bathroom was L-shaped, and there were six cabins. Hannibal realized the sound was coming from the last cabin, but it was not a loud cry, it was muffled, only hiccups, as if the person were already crying for a while. He frowned and approached the door of the cabin and knocked gently the door.

"Hey, is everything okay in there?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Go away!" He heard a tremulous and muffled voice reply from the other side of the door.

Hannibal was silent. He knew that voice belonged to Will. Not that the boy used it for other purposes than answer the questions of teachers in the classroom, but Hannibal recognized him, low and hesitant.

"Hmm ... did something happened, Will? "

"Just leave me alone!"

That intrigued Hannibal. Normally, he would have turned his back and gone away, not minding whatever that boy was feeling. But that was Will Graham, and suddenly he felt something in the pit of the stomach, a bad feeling, fear. Fear that something had happened to the boy, something bad.

"Will, open the door." He said trying to soothing him through his calm voice.

"No!" Will shouted "Go away!"

Hannibal was getting really worried. He shook his head and looked at the door of the stall next Will's. The cabins had no roof, if a person climbed on top of the toilet, he could see who occupied the next one. And that's what Hannibal did. He climbed on top of the toilet and leaned against the wall to look to the cabin where Will was. The boy was sitting on the toilet lid, holding his knees against his chest. Once he noticed movement in the next stall he looked up and their eyes met. Will had red and swollen eyes, his black hair was a mess and there was a bruise on his cheek and a cut on his lower lip.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Will said surprised.

"Uh, you didn't open the door." Hannibal didn't want to be nosy, but he was right, something bad had happened. "What happened?"

"Since when do you care?" Will rubbed his eyes and stood up, opened the door and stepped out of his stall.

He walked to the sink and turned on the faucet and the sound of running water filled the place. In a second, Hannibal was on his side. The blond boy with amber eyes reached out to touch the bruise on Will, but the boy shrank frightened.

"Calm down, I just want to look, I will not hurt you."

He cupped Will's face and moved to get a better angle to see the damage and the boy hissed. Will seemed to have been punched in the face. Maybe more than one punch. The cut in the boy's lip was still bleeding. Hannibal always carried a handkerchief in his pocket, for any eventuality, and the handkerchief was shown necessary at that time. He took it out of his pocket, moistened in the water and began to clean  Will's face, who looked puzzled.

"Who did this?" Hannibal said with soft tone.

"A boy of the third year. Don't ask me why, 'cuz I don't know." Then Will looked into his eyes again, but only for a second before turning his eyes again to the other side. "Why do you care?"

Why? Hannibal was asking himself the same question, but then he understood. He liked Will. He never liked anyone before, then why he liked that boy with curly hair and puppy eyes? Hannibal realized he wanted to stay close to Will, protect him, be a source of security for him.

After that day, they started walking together, or at least that was what Hannibal was trying to do, but Will seemed to have an aversion to people and his lack of social skills did not let him realize that Hannibal wanted to approach him. He realized that if he wanted Will to come to him, he would have to be patient and subtle. But the friendship between the two seemed to be starting to grow, Will has seemed more at ease with his presence and even smiling more often.

For another month they were in this situation: Hannibal tried to show Will that he wanted more of this friendship but the boy seemed oblivious to the onslaughts of the blond boy. But then the golden opportunity came when Will's parents had to travel on the weekend. Hannibal promptly offered to host Will, as his uncle coincidentally also would be traveling during the weekend and so the two would not be alone.

 

Hannibal Lecter looked at his watch for the tenth time in less than five minutes. He should not be so nervous since he was a very controlled and focused person, but when it came to the new student Will Graham, it was as if suddenly he got stupid, clumsy and silly. Will should get there around seven o'clock, and Hannibal was nervous. If all went well, this friendship would step to another level. Everything had to be perfect. At seven o'clock, Hannibal heard the doorbell and almost tripped on the way as he ran to meet the person who could only be Will.

Hannibal had to gather all his strenght to prevent a smile of the size of the world to come to face. Instead, he managed to smile naturally, as he welcomed the dark haired boy standing in the doorway, wearing jeans and a flannel shirt with a backpack on his shoulders, while Hannibal seemed dressed for a date. But that was it, Hannibal was treating this as a date.

"Hi," Will said awkwardly, looking around.

"Hello William."

"Are you going out somewhere?" Will asked to note how Hannibal was well dressed, unaware that this whole production was for him.

"No. Why? "

"You look ... great." he said awkwardly.

"Thank you, William. You look gorgeous." Hannibal felt like he wanted to punch himself. He had actually used the word 'gorgeous'?

Hannibal preferred to call Will by its full name, since everyone called him by his nickname. That would make Hannibal stand out from others in to Will's eyes, it was something subtle, but it would work. And that was not the only thing he did, sometimes he brought lunch for the two, and they ate in silence, away from the cafeteria and bullies (something  which Will was grateful for) and once or twice, Hannibal pretended not understand a math lesson, just for the two spend a whole afternoon studying together. These were small things that should bring Will to him, it was all about make Will comfortable.

Hannibal moved away from the door so that Will could get in that big house, the boy smiled awkwardly and walked inside, but he stumbled there in the doorway. Hannibal grabbed him on time, preventing the boy to fell.

"Uh, thanks." Will said blushing and straightening.

"It is a pleasure to hold you."

"What?" Will asked confused.

Hannibal smiled and closed the door. With a hand cautiously placed on Will's waist he led him into the kitchen.

"I hope you're hungry, I just made dinner."

Will stopped halfway.

"You made dinner?" Will said with a guilty look. "I didn't know ... I've eat before coming ..."

Hannibal disguised his frustration with a smile.

"No problem." he assured him.

"But I can keep you company while you eat."

"I'd like that."

Will kept company to Hannibal while he ate, sitting at the counter in a chair facing Hannibal.

"I still can not believe you made dinner. We could have ordered a pizza." Will said still dazed.

"I wouldn't eat that filth thing." Hannibal smiled.

He didn't want Will to face this as a simple sleep over. He wanted Will to understand the fact that Hannibal has cooked for him, it meant that Will was important. No panic. There were other things he could do that night to make the boy understand his intentions.

In a few minutes he got up from counter, taking the dishes and placing them in the sink.

"At least the dessert you will eat."

"That depends. Is it ice cream?" Will smiled cheerfully.

Hannibal turned to him with a confused look. Ice cream? He had spent the whole afternoon preparing a perfect chocolate cake and he wanted ice cream?

"Actually ..." Hannibal would say something about the dangers of junk food, but tonight was about pleasing Will. "Yes, I have ice cream."

"Yay!" Will clapped.

Hannibal took that chocolate-flavored poison from the freezer. A long time he was trying to convince his uncle to delete this item from the shopping list, but in the end he was happy to please Will. After a few spoonfuls, Will was smiling and it was priceless. Hannibal looked at Will and saw that the corner of his mouth had ice cream. He leaned over and wiped Will's face with his knuckle. Will suddenly tensed as Hannibal kept his hand on his face. It was so cliché, but it would be a perfect moment to steal a kiss from Will.

"There was something in your face." He said softly.

"What?" Will pulled back and started rubbing his face with his sleeve. "It's clean?"

"Yes, it's clean." Again he hid his frustration with a fake smile.

 

As the night went on, Hannibal could only imagine what he was doing wrong. Either he had not the talent, or Will was more naive than he was assuming. He washed the dishes and Will helped him and after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Hannibal suggested they could watch TV in the living room.

They sat side by side on the couch, turned on the TV and began to skip the channels looking for something good to watch. Even the TV schedule seemed to be conspiring against him, there was nothing interesting going on, until they bumped into a channel and there was  'Marley and Me'.

"Awww, we can watch this one, please? I haven't watch this one." Will asked with big eyes. "I love dogs."

How could Hannibal resist?

"Of course."

They were lucky that the film was still in its beginning. All Will's attention was on film, and all Hannibal's attention was on Will. Hannibal could not take his eyes from the boy, memorizing every line of his face. He did not like this kind of movie, but he enjoyed watching Will relax beside him on the couch and at least once to see the tension leave his face.

Then suddenly, when the movie was near the end, Hannibal realized that Will was crying. He cried softly and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"What's wrong, William?" He asked worriedly.

"I always cry in movies in which the dog dies." He said sobbing. "I can endure a good horror movie, but dogs ..."

Hannibal then looked at the screen and the poor Labrador was dying. He immediately grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. Damn it! Nothing that night went as expected, and now Will was crying. How could this get worse?

But then to his surprise, Will leaned over Hannibal and rested his head on his shoulder. Hannibal could feel the heat coming from Will and inhaled the scent of his hair. So Will raised his head and kissed the blond boy's cheek before returning to snuggle on his chest."

"I'm sorry, I'm a terrible guest." Will whispered.

Hannibal smiled and put an arm around Will, bringing him closer.

"Nonsense. The night is perfect."


End file.
